


Hunters x Hunted

by Serpentriss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Can't stop thinking about hxh, Other, Self-Insert, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentriss/pseuds/Serpentriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year apart, Gon and Killua are reunited as an unknown character enters the scene causing problems to there known world but where did this character come from? It said that it came because it's own world was in trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a OC inserted fanfic so I'm sorry if that's not your style. I can't wait any longer for hunter x hunter to continue so I'm making up my own version of how the story will continue. Just to answer my own unfinished questions

Chapter 1

The weather was heavy with stormy clouds that appeared above the mountains of stalagmites. They faced towards the open lake of Moebius as the cascading waves impact on its surface. On top of the pillar stood a lone character that kept its balance on the spike by clasping its feet on the sides. It’s figure was foreign but it’s eyes showed a courageous soul preparing to lunge itself to the waters… And so it did. The body fell down from the mile high mountain to the crashing waters below. It’s hasn’t been since after that night…

A month passed and an island came into view. It’s size didn’t seem to be the appropriate measure for any signs of life but it did inhabit an oasis look to it with its large trees and obviously supplied fruits/water. The creature appeared its head out to the surface and swam towards the shore. It laid on the sand for rest from its travel but quickly got up, remembering its instincts to eat. It wandered into the bushes and searched through every tree in search of food. The bugs and small animals weren’t enough to stop its starvation and soon it would pass out from hunger. 

Later, it heard a cry from the other side of the island. The voice sounded feminine but distressed as it continued to yell out. The character ran towards it with bloodlust rushing through its body and survival instinct surging; the sound of its prey making it more adrenalized as it closed in. 

It suddenly stopped in its tracks as it caught glimpse of a human female in ragged clothes, waving her arms towards a rescue blimp that was closing in. The creature knew that the women was a perfect food source so after investigated the human, it prepared itself to pounce which also made it rustle leaves in the bushes. The female turned but the unknown monster with black pointed tentacles and vicious gold and red eyes had already eaten off its her head through razor sharp teeth. The head was clean gone but then the creature stood there motionless after swallow it. It’s pupils shrunk and it planted its knees on the sand before emulating and feminine scream of distress and panic; awaking the eyes in its hair as alert.

“Big brother?”

“H-Hm?”

The two fugitive Zoldyks; Alluka and Killua, were riding on a passenger airship. It’s been nearly a year since their last encounter with Gon at the World Tree and they have been doing fine for themselves as they journeyed through Möbius. Killua’s next destination was Zaban City, where he could take Alluka to a festival that she really wanted to go to. Although on the ride, he started falling asleep and could only reply to his sisters with grunts while his eyes rested.

“Are we there yet?”

Killua gruntled tiredly as an I don’t know response to Alluka.

“Big brother, can you get me something eat?”

Killua weakly opened his eyes halfway and stared at Alluka, wishing not to get up after his late night training yesterday. Everyday that he’s been with Alluka, he’s been training himself so he could be strong enough to protect her from anything.

Alluka puffed her cheeks out at Killua from not hearing his response so instead she fell unconscious and Something came up instead.

“Killua, give me some food”

“…”

“Killua”

“Ok, okay… Give me a minute…”

Something giggled cutely and reverted back to Alluka. She watched as her brother got up and went to another room to get her something to snack on. She looked out the window and watch the clouds go by as they flew through the sky.

“Heheh”

Back on the Island, hunters were being assigned to investigate the island in search of the creature that killed an important survivor. Many of them believe to be a Chimera Ant and it’s already starting trouble for the ones with no intentions of eating humans after the fall of their King and Queen. Amature hunter were told to contain the creature with any mean necessary but none has spotted it since.

“I have to escape… I don’t have a lot of energy left…”

The creature sat quiet alongside a tree while avoid contact with the hunters in pursuit of it. It looked around for everything to be clear before running again. The islands small structure was an indefinite trap for it but it before the hunters arrived, she noticed that they used boat vehicles to reach it here instead of an aircraft. She waited for her opportunity to come before she took advantage of that in her efforts to escape. At the shore there were no signs of hunters but there were some trailing behind her and catching up fast. The being hopped into the boat but before it turned the key, the hunters were already prepared at the shore.

“Ahah! I need we’d lore you out here if we waited; Now you’re not getting away Ant!”

“Ant?”

The creatures tilted its head and also the key as it turned on the engine. The hunters charged at it before it was able to pull away but then they paused their footing, staring at the creature in front of them. The being external opened up once more from it long extensions and petrified the hunters, making them motionless and still as the creature drive off in the boat.

“I hope they’ll be okay…”

The eyes closed up again and now the creature was on a direct location to Zaban City Bay.

In a manor, the TV was showing a new broadcast of the creature at the island and reporting that it may be another Ant. Watching the TV was Gon and Mito-San who were packing up his things before leaving the house.

“Are those the Ant’s you were talking about before?”

“There’s nothing to worry about , I’m sure there’ll be a hunter capable of killing that one” Grandma said as she stood in the background.

Judging from its location though, it’s closer to Zaban City in the north so we shouldn’t worry about it. Gon knew where that was; remembering his Hunter Examination that took place there. It’s usually crowded with a lot of people so knowing that the ant was there seemed very unsettling.

“I’m going there!”

Mito turned to Gon who was on his feet and determined for this mission. He already made preparations to join Kite and his group at the Hunter Association in the dispute about the Chimera Ants proposing as a threat if they were treated equally as humans. Having a first hand experience with the ant’s, he wanted to accompany Kite.

“Go ahead but if you happen to catch it, you should bring it to your friend Kite”

Gon nodded his head and he headed out the house, waving at Mito-san and grandma as they saw him leave once more. Feeling adventurous, Gon started to run with a smile shining ever so brightly on his face. This was a knew journey and he knew that it’ll lead him to a great new goal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta read

Chapter 2  
  
The day turned to night as the dangerous creature made its way towards Zaban City Bay. The lights are seen from the horizon and the chatter of man were piecing the creatures mystique ears. It decided to cut off the engine and let the waves carry them to the bay in the silent waters.   
  
"I don't want to scare them, we need to let then know that we mean no harm..."  
  
The creatures voice sounded innocent and calm, although both of its hands were shake vigorously. It's mind was going through a elemental crisis as memories started to flood her brain; both familiar and unknown. The eyes in her supposed hair awoke and the mysterious being arched its head back; opening its new foreign eyes. The sclera in its eyes turned to a dark red and bloody color where its iris remained the same but now the eyes its is hair turned bleach white; leaving only the vipertine pupil in its place.   
  
"Calm down, eating that human shouldn't have made you react this way. It's wrong. Although yes, we must remain non hostile till we complete our mission"  
  
It's voice was now very vivid and deep but entangled with its original tone. It's clearly differentiate its character from the voice before; acting as a new persona.   
It's closed its eyes once more and its previous eyes returned.   
Off to the right of the boat came another as it shined its headlights at it from a far distance. The creatures figure was now displayed; A tall girl with a tight black top skin layering and bottoms with two large extended hair stems that ingrain on the top of her head and also where the fearsome diamond eyes stared at the lights ahead of them. The approaching boat stopped a few feet from them and then a large man can be seen on it.  
  
"You look lost, do you need some assistance friend?"  
  
The next day, Killua and Alluka has finally arrived at Zaban City for the festival that comes around yearly. The streets were filled with people and bunches of decorations were hung from above. Alluka was amazed and excited for what's to come today; showing Killua so much gratitude all the while. Killua felt glad that he could take his sister somewhere in joy of taking care of her and seeing her free...   
  
"Brother, can we get this stuff. Oh and maybe this too. This looks fun. Come on Killua!"   
  
"I'm coming, wait up"   
  
There was so many thing to do and so many things to get that Alluka couldn't handle herself. She felt like she wanted everything and do everything she wanted with Killua around. She knew her brother have made some big sacrifices to bring her out to the world and live a normal life but she couldn't help but feel overjoyed about it. She was still grateful enough to Killua and she promises to do whatever he says.   
  
"Killua hurry up-... Hm?"  
  
She looked into the crowd and visioned something usual lurking through the people around her. A sight of red and vinyl gold was sticking out from everyone else and Alluka became quickly curious with it. It quickly snuck away but Alluka started following its direction.  
  
"Where are you going Alluka?"  
  
She didn't respond as she unintentionally got herself merged with the crowd of people. Killua was immediately worried but didn't hesitate to use his nen to locate if Alluka was still close by. He concentrated his nen and finalized it to En which spread around at least 20ft from Killuas body. With all his training, it can stretch to at least 880 yards (half a mile) if he focused all his energy but it wasn't necessary. Alluka was still close by but she was bound to leave Killua's circle soon if it wasn't for the crowded streets. Luckily, Killua made sure that that wasn't going to happen.   
Alluka finally stopped after losing the figure in an alley way. It seemed impossible for something like that to be suddenly gone but it most definitely seemed to be the case.   
  
"There you are. Why were you running off like that?"  
  
"I saw something weird come through here but now it's gone"  
  
"Hm? Well let's not worry about it, it's probably nothing. Come on and let's enjoy the festival okay?"  
  
With that, Killua directed Alluka back to the city but something was off. Before shutting off his En, he did catch something within his circle that seemed abnormal. Almost a haunting presence with an unreal vibe to it. His alertness was triggered, fearing that there maybe something wrong in the city.  
  
  
Gon had just made it off the airport and was walking his way towards Zaban City. He was aware that a festival was going on after hearing it on TV but this seemed like the only chance to stop the Chimera Ant from reaching the main land if it wasn't captured on the island.   
  
Last year, there was an accident with him and another Chimera Ant that landed him in the hospital from his nen exceeding over 100%. During that time, he has lost his Nen and its been hard as it recovered over time. Over the year, he can now still perform the basic Nen principles and advances but his Jajunken still isn't working. Knowing he was okay with it, he trains in accord to get stronger by facing strong opponents.  
  
Zanban City wasn't a far walk away and didn't take very long till he heard the cries and cheers of the people who celebrated in harmony. It definitely seemed like fun event and Gon couldn't resist partaking in some games and eating treats provided from the food stands. He almost forgets about the task he had when arriving here till he sees little girl running and yelling out to her puppy who was running away in fear. The same went with the birds that flew over head whose chirps sound frantic and worried. Gon faced the direction that the animals were fleeing from, which seemed to be north from where he was, and ran that way.  
  
On the other side of the festival, Killua was sitting on a bench as Alluka played some games at the stands. He still couldn't get this feelings that it's dangerous to be here and it drove him in suspicion. While in thought, a puppy ran up to his feet and whimpered loudly to him. The little girl came up and scooped up her pup but not before apologizing.   
  
"It's okay"  
  
The girl walled away and as Killua feared, there was something going on in this city. The reaction of the pup seemed that it was worried and tried to get Killua for help. There must've been a strong aura besides his own that frighten the animals here. If Killua didn't do something soon, he's worried that Alluka might be in trouble.   
  
He quickly leaped up to the top of the builds and started running the way the pup warned him from. He jumped and ran from building to building till he approached the same alley way he was at before. As he landed on the ground, he didn't sense anything strong or hostile around him but he was picking up a faint energy signal from under his feet and that's when he remembered something.   
  
The Hunter Exams  
  
Killua remembered that the first part of the test was taken in the underground part of this city and that's where the energy might be coming from. He looked for a way in till he pressed his hands against a wall and an entrance was revealed. The entry looked dark and still as he stepped inside; he could feel an eerie presence coming from the deeper part of the underground tunnel. Killua prepared himself for what was coming as he turn his aura into electricity within his hands. Footsteps could be faintly heard from the far side of the tunnel but as he drew closer, they slowed down. Soon, both him and whatever was in front of him came to a stop as they reached a yard or two from each other. Killua saw his chance and without a moment of hesitation, he leaped forward with all his strength; his hands fully charged as he attacked the unknown being before him.   
  
"First comes Rock..."  
  
Wait  
  
"Paper..."  
  
This voice, Killua knew who chanted these words but before he could realize it, he was already caught.  
  
"Rock!"  
  
Gon was seen through his weakly performed Jajunken aura as Killua came into reach. Both of them had a split second panic as they saw each other about to attack the other but it was too late.   
Killua's palms came in contact with Gons chest and Gon's fist impacted on Killua's as well.   
  
"Bu-Aack!"  
  
The white-haired boy expelled air from out of his lungs which drew out some blood before he was launched back to the tunnel floor.  
  
"A-Aaa-Ahh!"  
  
Before falling back, the black-haired friend came in contact with a bolt of electricity that ran through his entire being. He couldn't move for a few minutes but later he fell to the ground as well.  
Both of them were knockout on the floor from each other's attacks. Killua would have been able to withstand Gon non-aura Jajunken but realizing that this was his friend he had launched into made him defenseless for a split second and that's what got him.   
As they laid there, defeated, a new unknown pair(s) of orange eyes peered at them through the darkness.   
  
"Are they the ones we've been looking for?"  
  
" _I suppose... We should get them some help them from there fellow humans_ " **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
Gon was the first to open his eyes and realize that he was in a room; probably an Inn, with the blinds revealing morning light. He wondered where he was till he heard a mourn from his left side. Beside him was his dear friend Killua who wore bandages around his chest.   
  
"Killua!"  
  
His eyes shot open at the mention of his name and adjusted to the lighting of the room. He turn his head and saw his best friend staring him straight in the face with deep concern. Gon tried to get out of bed but not before falling face first into the wooden floor, noticing that his legs were asleep. Killua snorted and laughed as Gon struggled to reach his bed. He sat up straight on his bed and perceived about the bandages on his torso.  
  
"Killua!"  
  
Gon pulled himself up to the bed and greeted him friend with and strong hug around his waist. Killua became flustered and tried to pull Gon up to his bed as his legs have clearly given up on him. There he sat beside his best friend who was just as equally excited about seeing him as he did.   
  
"It's been forever, Killua!"  
  
"Yeah it's nice seeing you too"  
  
Gon looked down at Killua's bandages and suddenly felt a wave of guilt run through him as he remembers the event that happened in the tunnel.   
  
"I'm so sorry Killua, I didn't know it was you back there. If I knew then I-"  
  
"Hey chill out, I should apologize. I noticed something down there and didn't second guest myself that I might've been you"  
  
"Oh, I noticed the same thing when I went in there but... You came after me so it couldn't be you"  
  
The boys looked quizzical at each other as there thought ran through each other like connecting strings. They realized that they were wary about something in the city and were tracking it in the same place. Right as they were going to ask each other, someone opened the door into their room.  
  
"Brother! Gon!"  
  
Alluka ran in, seeing her brother and his friend finally awoke. She came in and gave Killua a big hug from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Geez, what's up with you guys and hugging today?"  
  
Though Killua didn't complain as he hugged his beloved sister back. Gon just smiled in awe as the two Zoldycks were reunited.   
  
"You've been here for 3 days, brother. I was getting really worried"   
  
"3 days? Well I'm sorry for taking so long"   
  
"Alluka, did you bring us here?"  
  
She looked up at Gon when he asked, releasing her brother from their hold.   
  
"No, it was this lady who wore red and had 7 golden eyes. She also told me to give this to you guys when you woke up"  
  
Alluka handed them a letter that was sealed with what seemed like a black scale. Gon grabbed it and opened it, seeing the scale change to orange from its chrome texture.   
  
_"Hello, I hope you two rested well. I'm sorry for the trouble we're causing you two but we like to speak with you hunters. Again we apologize and hope we get to speak soon_ "  
  
"That's weird, she didn't have anyone else with her when she gave me this"  
  
Gon and Killua looked at each other, reading of their expressions saying that they were willing to go. Killua got out of bed and stripped the bandages off with ease while Gon got the feeling back into his legs again.   
  
"Killua, can we come?"  
  
He looked over while he was putting on his shirt and saw Nanika was present, giving him a smile as always.   
  
"Sure but stay behind me, it could be dangerous"   
  
"K"  
  
"Alright, shall we go?"  
  
Gon did some last minute stretches before asking them. They nodded and soon all three of them headed out the door; leaving the letter on the bed. Later they came back as they had no one idea where to go.   
  
"There's no address on there?"  
  
"Nope but I can hopefully follow the scent she gave off"  
  
Gon held the paper to his nose and he twitched as the smell was unfamiliar to him.  
  
"The scent is so weird... But we can still track her; lets go!" **  
**


End file.
